


Trinkets to Treasures

by dancingdragon3



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon3/pseuds/dancingdragon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margo begins receiving tokens of affection from an unknown person. The third one finally clues her in. Set sometime when Alice is happy. Since I haven’t finished season one, I don’t know when that might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinkets to Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) Challenge # 493: 'chase'.

Margo didn’t see the first present for what it was. She thought she’d simply found a pretty, glass trinket - a small, four-leaf clover. Then a complicated rose was left on her desk when she wasn’t looking. She couldn’t stop staring at it, especially when outside. Each prism-like petal reflected the sunlight, creating dozens of miniature rainbows. All focused on the sparkling center, like seeing the heart of a star. 

The next present arrived at their house, in a long, ebony box. Nestled on fuchsia silk were a pair of exquisite hair sticks, also made of glass. But at her touch, they came alive. Birds, flowers, and vines literally danced up and down each slender rod, turning them into works of magical art. And finally, Margo was sure about which magician was pursuing her. Heart soaring, she read the note, written in the familiar, feminine hand.

_Picnic lunch, Saturday?_

Margo grinned. She could forgive herself for missing the obvious, this one time. Who knew Alice, of all people, would take the lead? 

A wisp of sour, old sorrow tickled her heart, before a joyous present sent it away. Margo decided it felt good being the one chased after for a change.


End file.
